Unsuspected Guest
by TheBeautyofComedicRomance598
Summary: Who is this new person that will change Sector W's life for ever Contains 60/86 ,and another pairing you'll have to guest, OC/?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my very FIRST fanfic! It contains My OC. Time for a disclaimer!**

**Kuki: TheBeautyofComedicRomance598 does not... Why does your user name have to be so long? Can't it be something like "RainbowMonkeys34"... No wait that's still long... how about (Blah Blah Blah...)**

**Abby: Let Numbuh 5 do this. She doesn't own Codename: Kids Next Door. Not at all.**

**Kuki: Hey! I was gonna say that.**

It was a normal day at the Arctic Base.

Well not really.

But only cause something new or _someone_ new came in.

The new cadets were lined up, ready for the instructions of their Drill Sergeant. Sector W was their too. Their team was the most proper and succesful 7- year-old Sector, but since the accident on the stairs, Numbuh 85 or Patrick Fulbright, Fanny Fulbright's brother, his leg isn't doing so well. So the Sector needed new recruits. They were there to see if any of the possible future operatives will end up in their sector and wanted to see if they were good. Well Harvey or Numbuh 363 wanted to see if they were good, Sonia and Lee, or Numbuh 83 and Numbuh 84, couldn't care less. They just hope their friend will be okay.

Well Harvey _does_ care about his friend, he just wants to be the best again.

Tommy, Numbuh 2's brother, was there too. 83 and 84 invited him to play earlier before 363 annouced they were going to the Arctic Base, So he _insisted_ to come with them.

Anyway when Numbuh 60 finally came in he seemed a bit... worried?

Anxious?

Nervous?

This was certainly new. Numbuh 60's _never_ afraid to train cadets.

The Polish boy cleared his throat, and finally spoke to his cadets. "Mornin' Cadets Next Door! Today we have some special guest, Sector W and _two _non- operatives."

This sure did suprise the group of friends. They only brought in one non- operatives. Who was the other one?

* * *

**Hey guys! That's all I'm typing in for now.**

**I know cliff- hanger. I'm so evil :) **

**Chapter 2 gonna be wher you find out who he/she is.**

**Till that please leave a review.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 baby! Oh Yeah!**

**Anyways this is where you guys find out who came in the Arctic Base :D**

**By the way this story takes place before Op. I.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.**

**Disclaimer time:**

**I don't own this awesome show, okay? Cause if I did 60/86 and 1/362 would be totally canon and this show will be still going.**

Hearing some footsteps from the corridor where anyone can find Numbuh 60's office, a slim shadow could be seen getting closer. His boots made heavy steps and it actually frightened the new cadets. Considering they were only seven it would make sense that they would be frightened by load, heavy noises. But this was the Kids Next Door! So this was not at all normal.

When the person _finally_ revealed himself, he was just actually doing the noises on purpose to mess with the cadets.

And _he_ was actually a _she_.

A pretty- NO! A Drop- dead- gorgeous girl was standing there, laughing at her little prank.

The fact that she was gorgeous was pretty much surprising since she was _only _seven years-old. She had long, shiny, black hair that stops exactly at her waist and was in low pigtails. She had a light tan, dark blue eyes, and _cheek bones_. Her outfit was pretty much something you'd see Numbuh 60 wearing if he was girl. A light brown buttoned jacket with a darker brown shirt underneath it. Her skirt, which stops exactly above her knees, had a green camouflage design with a few small golden chains as if it was belt.

Knee high socks with brown ankle boots, dark green mittens, and small, little skull shaped earrings to complete her look.

The seven- year old boys stared at her as if she was a gift they wanted for Christmas. It won't take long before all of them would have crushes on her, that's for sure.

Lee stopped flicking his yo-yo as his eyes won't stop following the girl. A certain blonde haired girl noticed this and, really fast, began to feel dislike for this mysterious girl. She doesn't know why but she doesn't like it.

"Mikhayla! Quit messing around and get over here!" Yelled the annoyed Drill Sergeant, who's all worries seemed to disappear once he yelled that. "Oh relax, Patton! - Oh I'm sorry! I mean, Numbuh 60!" the girl giggled once more and began to make her way next to Patton.

It didn't take too long before anybody could realize that they were related. The light tanned skin. The black hair. The same taste of style. The only difference was the eye color, and even that could be mistaken since her eyes are so darkly colored.

Patton just rolled his eyes at her mischief. He was pretty much used to that. By "that" it means her pranks, her jokes, and her laughter.

"Hey guys! My name's Mikhayla Drilovsky. I know what you're thinking and yes, I'm _not_ a Kids Next Door operative. Why? Just cause I feel like helping when you guys _really _need me, like emergencies and stuff. Also its cause of some… personal stuff that I'm not allowed to tell you." It took a glare from Patton for her not to tell the whole thing. Mikhayla continued "By the way, I'm also related to the kid who's about to train you guys, specifically his sister. I know, shocking right?" she finished before stepping out of the way for her brother. She noticed Sector W (and Tommy) standing there at the side and decided to stand near them. While watching her brother give the rules and instructions to the new cadets… It was silent until…

"Hi there!"

"Ahhh!"

Sector W let out a surprised scream. Well the boys let out a surprised scream, Sonia just seemed to be normal while Mikhayla apologized continually. "I'm so, so sorry! I have a terrible habit of surprising people! Really! Honest!"

The boys seemed to have calmed a bit. "No it's… cool." Lee said. This was rare. Lee actually said more than the word "cool" and "not cool". This shocked Sector W, mostly Sonia since she knows him more than anybody. And what she _knows_ is that he would say "cool" only.

"Anyways, why are you guys so… _surprised_? Didn't you guys hear me earlier?" Mikhayla asked wondering how they couldn't hear her introductions, when they were so near. "It's not that. We just thought you didn't want to talk to us." Tommy said in defense for the group.

"Why?"

"You were quite for five minutes."

"Touché." The Drilvosky girl admitted to her terrible timing. "So you know my name, what's yours'?" Mikhayla finally said after an awkward silence.

"M-mm-me?" Tommy stuttered pointing to himself. "Yeah, you." Mikhayla pointed at him. "And you." Pointing at Harvey. "And you." At Lee. "And you." At Sonia.

"Oh."

**What do you think? Lame? Cool? Lame?**

**Looks like three (or more) of our boys have a crush on a certain ****Drilovsky girl and another certain girl is not happy with a certain boy's reaction ;)**

**Review please!**


End file.
